Dark Night
by angelsofthelord
Summary: It's been a week since Damon killed Rose and he was still a mess. Elena knew to stay clear of him for awhile, but when he unexpectedly visits her one night, things are said and everything takes a turn for the worse...or maybe for the best.
1. Love Hurts

Chapter 1-

"I need to get home, Stefan." I told him, grabbing my jacket and keys off the couch and heading towards the door.

"Okay, but one more thing. Like you already know Damon's… not stable right now after Rose's death and…" he paused, "Could you please be careful and make sure to lock all your windows and doors? Even if you do think of him as a friend, I just need to know you're safe in case he, so to say, 'blows up'."

I sighed and walked back over to where he was and hugged him.

"I'll be safe, no need to worry." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"I know, I just," he shrugged, "Call me when you get home."

"Will do" I said as I stepped outside and into my car. I watched the boarding house disappear in my rearview mirror as I sped down the road towards home.

"I'm home." I said to Stefan on my phone.

"Good. Sleep tight. I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." I pressed 'end' and made my way up the long, groaning stairs.

I heaved a sigh and pushed my bedroom door open. No one was home tonight. Aunt Jenna was at the Mystic Grill with Alaric and Jeremy went to some party with Bonnie at the old Lockwood property.

I kicked my shoes off and fell backwards onto my bed. I began to drift off to sleep when the door slammed shut and the window blew open, startling me. I groaned as I got up to shut the window, pushing the jumble of hair out of my face from the strong gust of wind that continually blew in from outside.

"Hello, Elena." A deep voice said from behind me.

"Damon, get out of my house. I'm tired and don't have the patience to put up with you." I turned around already expecting him to be right there behind me, which he was.

"Oh don't be like that." He ran a hand through my long, silky, light brown hair.

"Damon, this is the last time I'm going to ask you to leave before I call Stefan." I pushed his hand away from me.

When he didn't do anything I repeated myself, "Get out, Dam-!" But before I could finish his name he was kissing me. I stared stunned back at him, my lips refusing to move in sync with his. This wasn't just some peck on the lips but a full blown kiss, like the one you give after you get married.

"I love you, Elena." He said, hands cradling my faces as he stared down at me with those sapphire blue eyes.

"Damon, don't." I tried to shake my head, but his grip on me was too strong.

"Elena just listen to me please." A look of hurt washed over his face as he continued looking at me, never once breaking his icy cold, love-filled gaze on me.

"What is it, Damon?" I gave in with a sigh, falling surrender to his beauty and charm.

He dropped his hold on my face, my skin tingling with the need to have his touch.

"Elena…" he stopped then started back up after a brief pause. "Elena I've compelled you before."

I knit my eyebrows together, confused as to what he was getting at. "What do you mean? Why are you just telling me this now?" I asked.

"Do you remember when Stefan and I saved you from Elijah and…" he sighed. "Anyways, when you were in your PJs and about to go to bed, I came and gave you your necklace back, along with that I told you something very important that I made you forget."

I was still staring back at him with confusion plainly written on my face. _What was he talking about_?

He cleared his throat, "'I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you. But my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do.'"

I gaped at him, realizing that sounded oddly familiar.

"I told you this that night, and then compelled you. I needed to get it off my chest." He grabbed my hands. "And why I'm telling you this now is because I have no one else that I can love anymore, you are the only one I've ever truly loved. I needed other people's love so I wouldn't come and steal you away from Stefan. Katherine was something different. It was fake, it wasn't _real_. How I feel with you, It's different. Rose…I loved her but it wasn't _that_ kind of love. It was sad seeing her go, but I can get over that. If I ever lost you, I would kill myself. Drive a stake right through my heart without blinking, because Elena I can't live without you." He leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Damon, I" I didn't know what to say, I was at a loss for words. A tear rolled down my cheek, but before it could fall to the ground Damon wiped it away with his thumb.

"God I love you. But I have to do something you'll hate me forever for doing. It has to be done." He grabbed my face again, his touch pulsating through me. Damon then lifted a wrist to his mouth and cut into the skin.

"What are you doing?" I began to panic as he brought the wrist to my mouth and forced me to drink from it. I knew what he was doing before it happened.

"Damon, NO!" I screamed before he snapped my neck.


	2. Cravings

Chapter 2-

When I woke up everything was magnified. The sun was blinding, every teeny, tiny nose was like a trumpet blaring in my ear, and the worst thing of all was that I was _starving. _When realization of what was actually going on kicked in I noticed I was sitting in a car; a car I remember all too well. Déjà vu, I said remembering my unplanned trip to Georgia, which brought me to my next topic of frustration, Damon.

Why did he turn me? I still have no clue what his reasoning to that was. But I am in no mood to talk to him, I'm furious with him. Where is he anyways? Did he just ditch me on the side of the road in his car because he was too scared to face me when I woke up? Probably, he's such a coward.

I carefully moved my head slightly to the left to see if Damon _was _there and I hadn't noticed him yet. But when I glanced over to the side he was nowhere to be seen.

"God dang him," I cursed under my breath.

And that's when I decided to get up and walk around. _Might as well, it's not like Damon's going to be here anytime soon,_ I thought to myself. But I was wrong because as soon as I stepped outside Damon was beside me in an instant.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to stay in the car." He glared at me, his tone of voice fierce. The words had such an effect on me that I actually began to cry.

Damon's face turned from one of vicious, to one of regret and hate for himself.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm only trying to protect you," He said wiping away stray tears that were the last few left running down my cheeks.

I pushed him away, meaning only to shove him but accidently instead I sent him flying across the field of tall grass in front of us, landing with a loud crunch that made me shudder. My hands came up to cover my gaping mouth.

This new power that I've yet to find out what it really feels like. What it feels like to be such a monster that has the capability of killing off a crowd of people in less than a minute. A monster that secretly I've envied since the day I found out about my boyfriend's secret. I'm sick of being the poor, defenseless Elena Gilbert who must always have a Salvatore with her at all times in order for her to be safe. I want to be able to stand up for myself, fight for myself.

This is only the start, I still need one more important ingredient in the vampire transformation process and that would be blood…human blood. I shuddered. The thought of having the eternal thirst, the need for blood always being constant was not something I was looking forward to, but the power and the ability to be with Stefan forever was the only thing I really wanted.

"Damon? Damon, are you alright?" I called out, hoping he would come back, "I'm sorry I threw you…I, I didn't mean to."

A rustle came from the patch of tall grass beside me. I turned to look at it, the pain growing stronger and stronger in my head and my gums, but I used all my strength to ignore it. "Damon?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah it's me, who else do you think it would be." His voice ringing with that same tone as before, as he stepped out of the grass and into view, wiping the dirt from his black John Vervados V-neck t-shirt and black biker pants.

"I'm sorry…" I said trying to reach out to him, to embrace him.

A smile spread across his face as he walked into my arms. "It's alright, Elena. I forgive you. But can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you?" He said backing up and out of my grasp.

I sighed, letting my arms drop to my sides, "Damon…" I looked down at the old dirt road beneath me. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you turn me?"

His body went cold, obviously not wanting to tell me. "Um, Elena…You should probably come with me first. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"You're avoiding my question. Why did you turn me, Damon?" I asked again, getting frustrated with him even if I already knew the answer. I just want to hear him say it, out loud.

"You want to know the reason to why I turned you? Well I turned you Elena because," He took a pause, sighing, "I turned you because I love you Elena. And I never want you to die. I want to be with you forever, for eternity."

I just looked back at him, those brilliant blue eyes piercing my very soul. So much love and care in his face, it's impossible not to say I love you back. But I choose not to, because I love_ Stefan, _more than I love Damon. Stefan's my soul mate, the one who's meant to be mine. Not Damon Salvatore, his brother who intends on causing him a lifetime of misery.

"Stefan's going to kill you, you know, if not him first then Bonnie." I stated blatantly.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that," He said shrugging like it was no big deal, "But no matter, we're running away, Far, far away."

"I'm not going with you Damon, I have family, friends, a _boyfriend_ here, and you can't take me away from them, no matter how you hard you try. I will not go with you," I answered, "I'm not in love with you, Damon, at least not in _that_ kind of way, more of a sisterly way than a romantic one."

"Say whatever you want, darling. You're still coming with me," He smiled, being way too full of himself, "Because even if you may not love me now, you will soon. You'll see. Your thoughts will change drastically." Damon finished exaggerating the last word.

"No, I'm not." I told him back being firm. I turned to walk away but Damon grabbed my forearm and pulled me back and into his arms, locking me into place so I am unable to move.

"Damon LET GO OF ME!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, making my head pound with such force I broke down crying.

"I'm thinking not. The pain will all be over with soon; we're going to go meet my friend. It'll only take a second; she's just down the road."

"And who may your friend be?" I asked, struggling to break loose of his arms.

"Oh, she's someone I just met actually. She freshly compelled and ready to tap a vein for you as soon as we get there and," In an instant we were on the porch of a very old, rustic tavern, "We're here." He said, finishing his first sentence.

He kicked the door open and stepped inside. How he got invited in who knows, but its Damon we're talking about, a trained professional in this category.

"Hello, Molly. I brought my friend I was talking about to see you." Damon set me down, but never once did he let go of his death grip on me.

I stared at the girl who looked to be about late teens, early twenties. She had bite marks all along the sides of her neck; no doubt, from Damon.

"Hello, I'm Molly Peterson." The young woman said politely.

"I'm Elena." I said back.

"Pleased to meet you, Elena," She smiled and looked over to Damon. "Would she like a drink yet, sir? I'm more than ready."

"Of course she would, thank you Molly." He said smirking as he walked me over to her. I watched as he bent down and sliced her neck slightly open with his teeth. Blood began to trickle down her throat. I stared at it, my body wanting me to go over there are instantly bite into her neck and to drain her of blood, but my brain told me not to, to fight this urge off because I did not want to spend a lifetime with Damon, I'd sooner die.

"Go ahead, Elena. You know you want to. The temptation is too strong, soon you won't be able to get enough." He smirked, forcing me down towards the bleeding neck. I kept trying to resist but I couldn't. He was right, Damon was right; I am going to give in.

I slowly brought my mouth to the wound, no longer needing Damon's persuasion as I stick my tongue out and gently lick a drop of blood off the perfect white neck.


	3. The Beginning

I swallowed slowly, enjoying the taste of it. I picked her up by the forearms then began sucking the life out of the woman.

Suddenly a sharp pain came from my canines as I felt them begin to protrude outward. My fangs, I thought. I decided to ignore the excruciating pain and sink my teeth back into her neck hoping it would take it away; it did.

I was done in an instant, blood drained and woman dead. I dropped the body to the floor, hearing the 'bang' echo throughout the whole house. I could only imagine what I looked like to Damon. Someone who was hunched over, with blood smeared all over their mouth and clothes, and that horrid face of the monster clearly displayed. I never wanted to become this, at least not against my will, and most definitely not by _Damon._

I turned to look at him, my face accusing.

"You did this to me! You made me this, this MONSTER!" I screeched at him. The pain was gone and had been replaced with this new power that was pulsating through me.

I started walking towards him, slowly, contemplating each step I would make before I made them. He had his hands up in surrender as he continued to back up, away from me.

"Elena, calm down please. We can talk about this, but you have to _calm down_. I don't want anything to happen that you'll regret." His back hit the log wall. He knew I was stronger than him, he knew I could kill him in a second.

I was two inches from his face in two seconds. I hissed loudly, the sound coming from deep in my chest. He turned his head, grimacing while his hands moved to block his face.

"I could kill you, you know that right? I could kill you in two seconds and not even think twice about it." I said, not caring one bit if he _did_ die.

"Elena _please_! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I turned you, I'm sorry I'm not the person you want me to be, I'm sorry I came into your life, I'm sorry I fell in love with you, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he begged.

I took a step back, not believing what he had just said.

"You're sorry?" I blinked, holding back tears. What was I doing? Why was I trying to kill Damon? No, I can't kill him. We have something, something I don't feel when I'm with Stefan. This, this _'something'_ it feels good, I feel happy when I'm around Damon. Though he can bug the crap out of me sometimes, he's still sweet, and caring, and loving, and most of all he loves _me_. Probably more than Stefan does.

I continued to stare at him, while realization slowly set in.

"I'm in love with him." I whispered to myself, not realizing that I said it out loud until it was too late.

"You love me?" Damon asked, walking away from the wall, towards me, apparently not worrying that just a couple of minutes ago I wanted to kill him.

"Stay away from me, just, just leave me alone. _Please._" I told him, shaking my head as I ran out the door.

The night air was cool and wet. I took a deep breath through my nose, smelling all the small things I would have never smelt before…

I sighed, which was then followed by a groan. How am I going to explain this to Jenna, or Jeremy, or even Stefan? First I'm turned into a vampire, and then I fall in love with Damon. Why do these things _always _havehappen to me?

"Elena," Damon said, stepping out onto the porch, interrupting my thoughts, "Elena, can we talk?"

"No," I answered softly, while still having a firm tone, not wanting him to hear the tears in my voice. "No Damon, I don't want to talk, I just want to go _home_," I turned around to face him, "I want to see Stefan, see my friends, see my _family_, who, by the way, are probably worried sick about me because I'm guessing Jenna has already found my phone, jacket, and all my other essentials I take with me _everywhere_ to still be laying where I left them before you kidnapped me, and the only thing missing is _me_. Now Jenna has no way to contact me to see if I'm alright, and Stefan is most likely _freaking _out! And I'm freaking out, because they're freaking out, and, and, and…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I finally lost hold on my tears that I've been keeping back all this time.

Damon was holding me in an instant, gently rocking me back and forth, muttering small, useless things that he thought would soothe me, but of course they didn't.

"My life's a mess," I sniffled, burying my face in his neck, "My life's a real mess. I have a vampire boyfriend, who has a vampire brother, who has an evil ex-girlfriend from back in 1864 who's come back to ruin our lives, who is _also_ a vampire, and then I have a best friend who was turned into a vampire by your ex, and I have a witch as a best friend, and then there's Tyler, who I've known my who life who's a werewolf, and finally I'm part of this big sun and moon sacrifice and I'm the key part in breaking the curse that's connected with it. God I wish I could just go back, back before I ever met you, back before I ever met Stefan, back before all this crap came into my life. I can't stand it Damon; I just can't take it anymore!" I said, finishing my second rant of the night while tears were still pouring down my face and onto his black John Vervados t-shirt.

"I know honey, I know. I wish the same thing. I wish I could go back, I wish I could forget ever meeting Katherine." And before I knew it, I was inside and being set onto a fluffy, king-sized bed.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously, wiping my nose with my sleeve.

"You're back in the cabin, in one of the rooms. One of my favorite rooms actually." He said, smiling sweetly. It was so easy to fall for his charms.

A silence fell over us, not an awkward silence but a good one.

"Thank you." I said quietly to Damon, kicking off my shoes and crawling under the covers. "I really needed that."

"Of course, it's something I'm very good at." He chuckled. "You should go to sleep; you've had a very long, eventful day. Tomorrow we're heading home." He sighed, not liking having to leave, but he'd do anything I wanted.

I paused, and slightly smiled. "Maybe we can stay a little longer, you know hang out, see the world. I'm a vampire now; it won't take as long as it would've if I was human. I'm sure a couple more days away won't be _too_ bad." I looked over at Damon, seeing his face light up.

"Really? You want to come with me? I mean I promise I'll take you home as soon as you get tired of me, cross my heart hope to…well you get my point." He grinned one of his signature Damon grins.

I smiled back, and set my head down on the feather pillow.

"Good night, Damon." I said, yawning and closing my eyes.

"Good night, Elena." He said.

I loved him, but I just didn't know _how_ much I loved him. I shook my head and buried my face deeper into the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. A Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 4 (A Beautiful Nightmare)-

~Damon's POV~

I gently stroked Elena's sleeping face, hearing her sigh contently in her slumber. I pulled my hand back, careful not to wake her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world, far too beautiful for any average man. What she needed was a strong, handsome, caring man like myself. Or like _Stefan_.

Then realization hit me. Now I understand why it's so hard for her to choose, we're just alike, my brother and I. The only difference is one of is good and the other, me, is bad.

While I was pondering this, a new thought crossed my mind.

Would Elena drink human blood like me, or animal blood like Stefan? The thought of animal blood disgusted me; those vile tasting beasts were not appetizing at all.

Suddenly I felt Elena stir in her sleep, and I was about to jump out of the bed when she grabbed my arm and pulled herself onto my chest.

I stared shocked at her, not knowing whether she was awake or not.

"I love you, Damon." She murmured, obviously not awake. Elena buried her head deeper into my chest and became still again.

I smiled slightly, petting her hair.

"I love you too, Elena,"

And that was all I needed to make my restless mind slowly drift off to sleep.

~Elena's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes to see Damon's face just mere inches away from mine, his eyes closed.

"Ahhhh!" I screeched, jumping out of bed so fast I accidently knocked over the lamp on the side table, but before it could hit the floor I caught it and set it gently back where it belonged.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked clueless looking around to see what happened.

"You, me, bed…how?" I stuttered out, confused.

"Um, Elena you were the one who crawled onto me. Don't blame this on the innocent guy over here." Damon said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh innocent, sure, then why were you in the bed?" I asked self-righteously, arms crossed.

"Well about that…" he chuckled.

"Yea, not so innocent now are you?" I smirked, laughing a little, "But seriously, why were you in the bed?"

"I was just…watching you dream and contemplating my many thoughts I have to contemplate." He grinned.

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. "Sure..." I said making the word drag out.

"Serious!" He smirked back at me, jumping out of bed and appearing at my side. "Have I ever lied to you, Elena? Ever? I mean really think about it. Even about the blood, I said you wouldn't be able to resist it and look what happened." Damon spread his arms out displaying me as proof.

"No, no, no. We are _not_ getting into _that_ talk right now. I have that to look forward to for when we go back home. So let's talk about something else, like what we're going to do today."

"Whatever you want to do, Elena. I don't care, I've seen almost _every _part of this world, I'm just the tour guide," He chuckled, "But first I want to get a shower, and I suppose you probably want to too, am I right?"

"Um, of course, but one problem, clean clothes. I have none!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Right away, Miss Gilbert." He said disappearing out of the room and coming back with his arms full of clothes including jeans, t-shirts, socks, and to my embarrassment, underwear.

I blushed. "Thanks." I said taking the pile and throwing it onto the bed. "You can go first, I'll wait. I have some things to think about, privately."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep," I smiled sweetly, gesturing for him to leave.

"Oooookay," Damon said, leaving the room. I heard the shower turn on and I knew I was alone, for a few minutes anyways.

I sighed. What am I going to do about Stefan? I walked over and sat on the end of the bed and put my head in my hands.

Wow, my life's pretty messed up at the moment.

I shook my head and got up to get a glass of water. Wait, I thought, I don't want water. I'm thirsty but not for water. I groaned. Great, where am I supposed to get blood?

At that exact moment Damon walked out with a towel around his waist and a towel in his hands, drying his hair.

"Your turn." He said, gesturing over to the other room with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," I said grabbing my clothes off the edge of the bed and walking over to the door of the bathroom, "Hey, Damon?" I asked remembering my hunger from a few moments ago.

"Yeah?" he answered, turning around to face me.

"Can I have some…blood?" I said grimacing at the word.

He chuckled. "Just a sec." Damon disappeared down the stairs and was back in a flash with a blood bag in hand.

"Here ya go," he chucked the bag at me and I caught it in my right hand.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked curiously.

"I've had it. I always keep a few in the trunk, just in case." He winked at me.

"And you couldn't have let me drink one of these instead of the human?" I asked, anger coursing through me.

"I wanted you to get the feel of what it was really like to be a vampire, just in case you chose not to drink human blood, or not to drink _actual_ humans." He shrugged.

"Damon" I yelled at him, but sighed. There was no part in fighting with him.

I poked a hole in the bag and began sucking it dry.

When I was done I threw the bag at Damon and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Time to go wash up!" I giggled, heading into the bathroom.

I heard Damon yell back to me, "Elena, learn to pick up after yourself!" he said laughing.

This was going to be one interesting day; I smiled to myself as I turned on the shower faucet.


	5. A Night to Remember

Chapter 5- (A Night to Remember)

"And I'm like forget yooooooouuuuuu!" Damon and I screamed at the same time, as we both broke down laughing afterwards.

As the song came to an end Damon resumed his original relaxed composure and looked over at me, grinning.

"You know, Elena I haven't had this much fun in a century."

"What our trip to Bree's Bar wasn't fun?" I said with mock hurt in my tone as I put on a pouty face.

"That _was _an interesting trip," he chuckled, "But one difference is you're not unconscious this time."

"True," I giggled, "So where are we going to first, Damon?"

"Uh, uh, uh! You said to surprise you so that's what I'm doing. You'll find out when we get there." He said putting his index finger up.

"Come on, at least give me a hint!" I whined.

"Fine," he sighed, "It involves alcohol…_a lot_ of alcohol."

"Damon, that could be anywhere!"

"Exactly, I don't want you to know where we're headed!" he looked over to see me pouting, "Hey, you asked for a hint and I gave you one, now stop acting like a 5-year old and sing along with me," Damon said turning up the volume on the car radio, "Katy Perry is my kind of girl."

I shook my head and smiled as Damon began singing horribly out of tune to Firework.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Damon's sing-songy voice broke through my dreams as I sat up, stretched, and slowly opened my eyes to see bright lights and people everywhere.

"Where are we?" I croaked out, clearing my throat.

Damon chuckled. "We're in Las Vegas, baby!"

"Las Vegas? You brought me to Las Vegas? Damon, I've always wanted to come here! How'd you know?" I asked nearly jumping out of the car.

He followed me out and quickly came to stand next to me.

"Just a wild guess, it's one of my favorite places to go." He smiled.

I grabbed his hand and raced down the Strip as fast as I could, without using my vamp speed of course, to the nearest casino.

"Hey, slow it down a bit! Enjoy the sights and sounds. We have an eternity, no need to rush." Damon said pulling me to a stop.

"Oops, sorry." I laughed, flushing a bright red as I pulled my hand from his.

"It's okay," He replied, grabbing my hand again, "Now let's go have some fun!" he yelled out, dashing into the Treasure Island casino.

"Dang it!" I screeched as I watched the slot machine display a losing screen. This wasn't the first time tonight; I've lost about 95 times already and only won twice. The amount was nothing to celebrate about, just a few bucks.

I left the slot machine to find Damon. Of course he was at the poker table sipping his bourbon and throwing down cards and chips like a pro.

I watched as he silently compelled the dealer, threw out a few chips and showed his cards. He won, what a surprise, I laughed to myself.

As soon as he got up with his winnings in hand I was behind him in an instant.

"Too bad you can't compel slot machines." I whispered into his ear.

Damon turned around and smirked. "Nothing?" he asked.

"Not a penny," I said pulling out my pockets. "But at least I play fair, unlike some people."

He chuckled. "Yeah, wouldn't it be nice to compel inanimate objects to do what you want, it's not like they already do that or anything." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a wine glass from one of the many passing waiters.

I gulped it down and looked back at him.

"Let's get drunk." I proposed.

"I think you already are my dear Elena." He grinned back at me.

"I mean," I said mock punching his shoulder. "let's get drunk and go out and do something crazy!"

"Like what?" Damon asked, obviously liking the idea.

"I don't know, something _humans_ can't do."

"Oh, so you mean running around Las Vegas compelling people to do ridiculous things? Sounds like a plan, let's get drunk!" Damon said raising his empty glass in the air and shoving his winnings into his pockets.

We both dashed over to the bar and began drinking the night away.

A few hours later we decided that we were intoxicated enough to go out and begin the fun.

"Who first?" Damon asked, beer bottle still in hand.

"That one," I said pointing to a younger male who was trying to hit on a girl just across the street. "He looks like a good person to start with, I call him!"

I dashed over to his side and pretended to accidently bump into him.

"Hey! What was that-," he looked at me and was stunned. "Oh, I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to yell."

I smirked. "Oh, it's alright." I stared into his eyes. "I want you to do the chicken dance then start pecking that young lady over there, and don't stop until the police come. Got me?"

"I won't stop pecking her until the police come." He answered lifelessly.

"Good, now carry on my good sir and forget ever seeing me." I said letting go of him and turning around, hearing him begin to do the chicken dance and soon after I heard the screams of the young women trying to get the man off her.

I ran back over to Damon who was doubled over with laughter, I soon joined in seconds later.

After a few minutes of drunken laughter I said, "Your turn now!" and shoved him a bit.

"All right, all right I'm going!" and with that he disappeared over to a middle-aged women and stared into her eyes muttering something to her quietly. She began running down the streets screaming "I love Pooh Bear!"

I threw a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter as I began to fall down towards the ground. Damon sped over to me and picked me up before I could hit the cement.

"Woah, okay there let's get you to the hotel room." He said cradling me like a newborn as I buried my head in his leather jacket, still laughing.

"Okay." I said not really caring, it's been one _long_ night and I was getting tired anyways.

I slowly closed my eyes as my laughter came to an end and I dug my face deeper into his chest breathing in his intoxicating smell.

Before I knew it I was being set down onto a bed. Damon began to walk away but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"Don't leave me, please." I asked, scooting to the side to make room for him.

I heard him sigh and climb into bed with me. I curled up into a ball against him and smiled.

"Thank you, Damon." I said.

"For what, princess?"

"For being there for me, for always caring about me even when I was a total jerk to you. And finally for…"I yawned and began to drift off to sleep.

"For what, Elena?" he nudged me gently.

"For loving me, because…" I opened my eyes again and looked into his sapphire blue ones. "I love you too."

Damon instantly stiffened. "You love me?" he asked, but I was too far into unconsciousness to respond.


End file.
